Because of ever-developing wireless phone and internet technology, the number of access points used for wired or wireless communications continues to expand. Sometimes creating a new access point interferes with one or more pre-existing access points, including fixed access points. These access points may operate based on certain operational characteristics such as a certain channel. Two access points proximately positioned near each other that utilize the same, or similar, channel frequencies may create co-channel interference. This interference may diminish both the signals and the efficacy of the both access points. This occurs when the access points are close enough that the signals interfere with each other.
Previous systems only employed different wait-and-see response to interference and other associated problems. Service providers had to install a new access point, wait for the customer to complain and notify them, and then work to fix and locate the problem. This reactive, customer-dependent occurrence increased costs, decreased customer satisfaction, and reduced the quality of service.